


If Only He Knew

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp





	If Only He Knew

Cisco Ramon was completely in love. And his “true love” happened to be Hartley Rathaway, most popular kid in their school. Who also was heir of Rathaway Industries. And _supermodel_.

So, it wasn’t surprising that Cisco didn’t even try to confess. He was too shy, too goddamn awkward and dorky. He didn’t deserve to be Hartley’s boyfriend.

“Daydreaming about Hartley again?” Iris, Cisco’s best friend, asked teasingly.

“You know that I am.”

“You should ask him for a date. I’m sure he loves you too.”

“No, I shouldn’t. And how do you know? Did Barry tell you something?” Barry was one of Hartley’s closest friends, so he could know. And Iris and Barry _were a thing_ , so he could have told her. Probably.

“He didn’t tell me. But I know. Call it journalist’s intuition.”

“Your intuition is wrong and you aren’t journalist yet. But whatever, I don’t have enough courage to ask him anyway.”

“I can ask him fo-“

“No, Iris. I know you wanna help, but-”

“I get it. You need more time. But if you need any advice or help, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks. You’re the best.”

Cisco knew that he would _never_ ask Hartley out. Even if he did and even if Hartley actually had feelings for him, Cisco would spoil everything. But it never stopped Cisco from daydreaming about Hartley and about their possible relationship.

Anyway, Cisco had other things to worry about.

* * *

“You make my heart **_vibe_** rate so fast.” Pied Piper was his usual sassy campy superhero self. They were in the middle of the fight and he was still trying to flirt with Vibe!

“Bad pun, dude. And you asked why naming supervillians is my thing, not yours.”

“You just can’t understand my perfect sense of humor.”

“Watch…“ Vibe tried to warn Piper about Cold’s trap, but he was too late, “…out. And now I have to unfreeze your leg.”

“You have to catch Cold first. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t. Besides, Cold already got away. We’ll catch him next time.”

“So you do love me and care about me.”

“Yes! No! I mean, I _care_ about you, you’re my partner. But I don’t _love_ you. I already told you that.”

“What could I do to change your mind?”

_Be Hartley Rathaway_ , Vibe thought, but didn’t say anything. Oh, if only he knew.


End file.
